


Happy Ending

by TWH08



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Conclusion to any love story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWH08/pseuds/TWH08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is basically about a break up and then they get back together. (Not spoilers needed) haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one foggy, cold, gloomy night in London. The A/C was blowing and music was playing the slightest of sounds in my ears. Everyone was at home, snuggling up next to their loved ones to keep away from the cold while I was away from mine.

I sat in my work chair and looked around the empty room. The computers were turned off and the lights were off except one, so I could see the room. I stared back at the pages on my lap, wondering if words could spill onto paper themselves, but they don’t. I have to figure out what I will write about on my own.

I work for TimeOut magazine and I need to write about Fashion Week. It’s the same as last week’s but I have to write different articles every week, even if they are no different.

I unplugged my ear-buds and cursed myself, wishing I could come up with a great topic to write about but nothing came to mind. I gave up on writing for the day and promised myself I would think of a topic on Monday. 

I put my belongings in my bag and I turned off the light above my desk. I fixed my hair and looked out of the side window. The night city lights are a great way to end a stressful day. I walked towards the elevator and smiled at a memory.

I always loved the city ever since I was a little girl. I asked my parents to drive me around the city during the night if I couldn’t sleep. They’d always refuse, telling me to go back to bed but I’d picture what it would look like. The lights of buildings, signs, street lights, and even some cars. When I grew older, I would sneak out of the house with my best friend and we would sit next to the water and look over at the Birmingham Palace and the London Eye. It was such a beautiful sight to see at night.

The elevator doors opened, snapping me back to reality. I walked out and to the doors. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and waved a hand telling the security guard that I was leaving. I walked to my car, which was parked out front next to the building. I sat in the seat and sighed, leaning back in my seat.

_This day is finally over! Thanks you, Jesus!_

I stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. The minute I pulled out of my parking spot, water dripped on top of the car.

”Great…” I told myself.

The rain really started to pour. Luckily, I live close to work so I can get home without any impatience. I don't mind rain. In fact, I actually love it! Sunshine is always good but there is something about a rainy night where you can snuggle up to a good book and drink a cup of warm tea.

The streets were empty and every store I passed was closed. I looked at the clock when I approached a red light; 11:54. I looked back to the street and stepped on the gas pedal when the light instantly changed to green.

 _I wish there was time to squeeze in a nice hot bath but I_ ' _m afraid I’ll get tired in the morning if I stay up any longer._

It was only a matter of minutes when I approached my apartment complex. I parked the car near my apartment door and I locked it when I got out. I walked toward the door, I live on the first floor, and I hear someone inside. I looked through the window but found no one yet.

I opened the door, surprised it was unlocked. I looked around. “Hello?” I said, setting my stuff on the counter.

“Hannah?” Called Tom. “Why are you here so late? I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“I know, I know, I’ve just been busy with work and somehow I have been staying there late. I wish I could come home earlier.”

He came out of the bedroom and hugged me. “I’m glad you’re here now. We really need to talk.”

He grabbed my hand to lead me to the couch but I let go. “About what?” I looked at him weird. Those words never mean anything good.

He slowly went back to where I was. “Ok… Well… I just… I mean...” He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. He sighed. “I’m going to Australia for filming. I won’t be back for 5 months or so. I know, it’s a long time but this movie is a huge deal! Look Hannah, I love you and…”

“No, you’re fine it’s just, I’m so happy for you!” I hugged him. “I’m glad you got this but you just got here. A couple of days ago you just got back from New York and now your leaving again?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll have a month together…”

“Yeah but…” I breathd out and pulled away from him. “I don’t want you to leave. London is your home and I want you to stay here.”

“What?” He walked a little bit closer to me, this time making our bodies touch. “Why?”

“Because being in a long distance relationship was really hard on us. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“I know, it was hard for me too. But, that is what comes with my job; traveling whenever and wherever to film.”

“Yeah, well what about me? What about us?”

He backed up a little bit and looked at the floor. “Why are you being like this?”

“Because you left me for 8 months! And I waited for the day you were going to come back and your just telling me your taking off again?”

“Ok, I thought you would be a little more supportive…”

“I have been so supportive, more supportive than you could have imagined!”

“This isn’t really wanting to make me stay…”

“Then go!” He looked at me with a face drained of color. "If you want so badly for us to have a relationship that is going to shatter any minute, then fine! Go have your fun!"

“I will!” He turned around and put a hand on his face.

“I can’t just promise you that I will be waiting for you when you get back.”

“Good then!” He and I stared at each other, both of our eyes beginning to get red. “Hannah, I don’t think we will work if you keep fighting with me...”

“Our relationship already isn’t working!”

“I know that! What do you think this is?”

"A bump in the road, I don't know."

"No, this is what happens. This is what happens when relationships end!"

I breathed out, shocked. “Well ok then, you can have this…” I took my jacket, his leather jacket that he gave to me, off and threw it at him. I went to the bedroom and pulled out my own jacket as I knew I was about to flee the scene soon. 

I furiously pulled my engagement ring off and pinched it between my pointer finger and thumb.

“Hannah, wait, I didn’t mean…” I held it out for him to take and didn't bother to look at him. “Hannah!” I reached my hand out further for him to take the ring.

He stood there with worry and anger in his eyes, not making a move.

He wouldn’t take the ring, he knew the second he did, we were over.

I looked up to him to see regret and sadness, while mine was with anger and despair. I sighed and put my hand clasping the ring to my side, then throwing it towards his chest. He opened his hand to grab the ring before it landed on the floor. 

I grabbed my purse and ran out of the door. I couldn’t be in the same room with him. 

I quickly drove to my sister’s house, running a few red lights and swerving on the road while tears blocked my vision. Even if it was past midnight, I'd hoped that she would understand.

I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. She angrily opened the door with sleepy eyes.

“Hannah? What are you doing here this late?" 

I hugged her and she shut the door behind me. “Tom and I just had a huge fight.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I slept at my sister’s house that night, afraid Tom would still be at the house. 

It was beautiful outside when I woke up. Leaves were falling and I could feel a cold breeze. For a second, only a small moment, did I think that everything was okay looking out of that window. Then I remembered what Tom has said:  _This is what happens when relationships end._

I sat up in bed and rubbed my face, hard, trying to think that everything was a dream. Then something felt missing. I looked down at my clasped hands and didn't see a ring. _My engagement ring_ , I thought. 

I held myself together, trying hard not to cry, and went into the kitchen where my sister was. She was preparing a breakfast consisting of pancakes and bacon.

She looked back at me. “Hannah, you look terrible.” 

“Thank you.” I said forcing myself down, putting my face in my hands.

“Will you tell me what happened so I can help you out? You were too upset last night to let out one word.”

“Uh...” I started to feel my eyes burn, ready for the tears to begin to fall. She sat next to me.

“Hannah, whatever it is, tell me. Please? So I can help.”

“Um, well, he said he was leaving for um, Australia..." I began to say with my hands waving in the air to distract me from the main problem, "for filming and um…”

“Spit it out, please.”

“He's leaving for Australia for filming and won’t be back for a few months or so and he said it was a huge deal and he also said he loved me, blah blah blah."

I stuffed a large piece of a pancake into my mouth, trying to taste anything other than salty tears.

"I mean, he just got back and we will only have a month together before he runs off again! Long distance relationships were hard on us before and I didn't want anything to happen to us, like last night just played out. He then was saying crap about how I wasn't supportive of his career, etcetera, etcetera."

I finished my pancake and started on the bacon while she got up to get another pancake, listening. "We then began to yell at each other, saying I wasn't making him want to stay so I told him to leave, yada yada yada. Then, get this, he says this is how relationships end, while we were arguing."

I began nonchalantly waving my fork in the air and looking down, "Then I took my wedding ring off and... threw it at him, along with his leather jacket…”

“Oh no, Hannah."

“Then I came here.” There was a small silence. I dropped my fork, causing her to jump and I put my head in my hands and my breathing increased.

“Oh, Hannah, I’m so sorry.” She hugged me awkwardly, embracing my back. "That was strangely detailed."

I sat up and she sat straight in her chair. "Well, I remember things I don't want to remember, which is... unfortunate."

“But you know what you have to do, right?”

“Apologize? For what? He started it." I sat up and cleaned my plate.

"Do you hear yourself? You sound like a baby."

"I'm not a baby. It's just, you don't understand, alright? Last night, I thought I was going to get hurt."

She looked at me shocked. "Are you serious? You know you can't joke about this, Hannah. If he actually did something to hurt you then..."

"No, he didn't do anything, don't worry. It's just that, I felt like I wasn't safe; like I needed to get out of there as soon as I could. That's why I left, and I am not apologizing for something that was his fault."

"It was both of your faults." She took the plate from my hands and put them on the other side of the sink. "I'll do that, just focus right now, Hannah." We turned to each other, trying to focus on the most important matter. She raised her eyebrows at me and tilted her head down, looking me in the eye.

"No thank you." I said turning away. "I'm sorry, but I'm not doing that. He said that he didn’t want to stay here. It's not my problem, I don't care if he stays.”

“No, Hannah. I cannot believe you. Apologize about throwing his leather jacket and most importantly, your ring. You can’t just do that to him, I bet he thinks you guys are officially over.”

“Maybe I want that.” I said crossing my arms.

“Hannah, be real for a second, okay? You guys are getting married. If you ended this right now, he would probably hook up with some chick that he met during filming, and gave your ring to her."

My eyes were wide. "He wouldn't do that, would he?" I started to think of Tom, going behind my back, seeing another girl, giving her the ring I threw at him hours ago. Now I'm going insane.

"The truth that I longed for from the beginning!" She exclaimed. "You want him, Hannah. You need him, at that! Alright? So stop being so stubborn. You guys had a stupid, but huge fight and I don’t want you guys to be separated when you guys are obviously supposed to be together.”

“How do you know that? We fight all the time…”

“That doesn’t mean a thing, I can see it in your eyes, Tom's too. You love each other so much, that it would be illegal to break up.”

“It’s not.” I scoffed, arms crossed.

“But to me it is. I swear Hannah, if you don’t fix this immediately, I will slap you in the face as many times as I want to, same with Tom.”

“Oh please! Actually, I'll slap him and you film it.”

“STOP!" She gripped my shoulders tightly and shook me. "Hannah, go over to your house right now and apologize!”

“What if he’s not at the house?" I said, finally giving in to her helpless and redundant pleads. 

“Oh my… I can’t even handle this right now.” She got up and started to clean the dishes. “I will kick you out of my house, literally, as long as it means you get to leave and go to Tom, in your own home. If he's not there, not my problem. You find out by yourself what to do. I'm not a couples therapist."

I thought for a minute, then stood up. "You're a great sister. That's exactly what I needed." I began to grab my things and walk out.

"What was it that you needed?" She said turning toward me, a hand on her hip.

I opened the door and turned to her. "A wake-up call."

——

I stand in front of my front door, hand inches away from the handle. I hesitated to turn the knob to my door, thinking he's actually inside. I don't know why, but I'm terrified to confront him after what took place last night.  _What if he doesn't forgive me when I apologize? What if he left, for good this time? What if he's moved on? It's probably that slut he'll meet during filming._

I shut my eyes tightly and paced. Why was I asking myself questions that would make me feel worse than I already felt? I breathed out and stood still, looking at the knob.

I slowly opened the door and peeked inside; no sign of Tom yet, as far as I could tell. "Tom?" I shakily called out, but heard nothing. I vaguely cracked a smile, knowing I didn't have to embarrass myself in front of him coming back home.

The feeling of Tom not in the house is relieving, considering we fought last night, but yet sad because I missed him already. Why did I have to miss him? I mean sure, we make each other happy, but all we do is fight about stupid and worthless things like who is in charge of the remote at night or who gets to kill the large bug that creeped its way up to the bathroom sink. I missed those fights. At least they were easily resolved and quickly forgotten about minutes later. This fight was hours later, and if I didn't do something quick, hours would become days, which would become weeks, to months, or even years.

I began to mentally attack myself.  _Why are you so stubborn all the time? Why did you just have to throw the ring? The least you could have done was sit down and talk with the poor man. Now you left him wondering where you went and if you were ever coming back._

I paced the room, feeling the walls close around me. I walked into the living room, trying to expand the walls that were already encasing me.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw a chair flipped over. I feel so awful, I need to talk to Tom, desperately. Tears poured through my eyes. I just can’t handle this grief! I walked in the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine, and poured a glass. Knowing my limits, I drank more than I should have, trying to forget the madness that laid itself in front of me, trying to believe that it has yet to start.

——

TOM’S POV:

I really screwed up. I didn't mean, at all, to separate the two of us. I bet she thinks I am a clueless bastard that can't work a sentence properly without accidentally breaking her heart. I need to go to her and comfort her. If she doesn’t take me back, oh well. I will try to win her heart again and again. If she refuses, then she'll have to accept the fact that I am a person that doesn't give up until they have what they want.

I drove to our house in a flash.

I approached the door and without thinking, I barged in. I didn't see her. I walked into each room; the living room, kitchen, and bathrooms were all empty, then I finally approached the bedroom. Before opening the door, I put an ear to it. There was music playing. It was soft and sweet.

Hearing this, my first thought was that she was in there with a man. Furious, I opened the door, slamming it into the wall. Looking towards the bed, she was lying down, fast asleep, with an empty bottle of wine in her hand. “Hannah?” I said with a cracky voice. For a moment, she looked completely peaceful and unaffected by any trouble. 

She jolted up in bed, knocking the bottle toward the ground with nothing spilling out. Her hair was pulled back and she wore one of my dress shirts with a pair of jeans she was wearing the night before. 

She squinted in my direction, “Tom!” She yelled with a slight wooziness in her attempt to gracefully get off the bed. “Right now isn't a good time.” She stood straight in front of me. She was absolutely drunk.

I looked down at her torso, seeing a few buttons unbuttoned. She followed my gaze, opened her eyes wide, and started to unbutton, panicked. "I'm sorry, I know how you like for your shirts to be nice and clean. I didn't mean to wrinkle it all up, let me go change." I was about to object, not wanting her to expose herself while she was under the influence, but she quickly took the shirt off. She fixed the sleeving, as they were inside-out, and then walked into the laundry room. She put the shirt on a hanger and turned to me.

I stood there in the doorway, watching her as she was oblivious as to why I actually came over.  _God, she is so vulnerable. I could do or say anything right now and she would forget all about last night._ I pondered this thought as I saw her stand there in bore without anything covering her torso.  _No, Tom! You will not take advantage of the situation. Take charge!_

"Why is this a bad time?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint." She said brushing past me to get a blanket to cover herself. She and I walked to the living room in silence. I stopped when I saw that she was walking toward the flipped chair.

She looked towards a chair and then back at me. I sighed closing my eyes. "Hannah..."

"What would have happened if I stayed and didn't leave? Would you have done this to me?" She asked. Shocked, I opened my eyes to see that she was crying and a little scared. 

"Hannah..." I began to say stepping forward, holding out a hand, only to see her step back in response. I stopped in my tracks and looked her over. Fully-aware of the situation, I started to feel as though I had been lied to. "Do I frighten you?" She kept still with her mouth closed, eyes glistening with salty tears, just about ready to fall. 

"N-No." It almost sounded as if she were uncertain. I raised an eyebrow, ready to burst into tears. She looked down and then back up when she saw me move my head, trying to look her in the eye. She sort of smiled, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "I have never felt more terrified." She said laughing, but then draws in a shaky breath, causing me to fall on my knees. 

"Have you always felt this way?" She shook her head "no" and backed into the wall behind her. 

"Not until I realized what you could do." I frowned and moved up a little with my knees. 

"What is that supposed to mean? What did I do? Did I hurt you in some way?" 

She shook her head again, frustrated that I wasn't understanding why she was upset. "No, Tom. I don't know what it is, maybe it's some realization thing that I just had or something, like a mid-life crisis or something, I don't know!" She balled her hands in fists and she clenched the blanket around her.

"Maybe it's a woman thing, who knows? I just thought, you know, you're a man, and I'm a woman, and what the male is capable of doing to a woman..." I now realized what she was talking about, scooting toward her with my knees in comfort. "No, stop moving!" She watched my torso carefully, making sure I didn't move. 

"Hannah... that's absurd. You know I would never-"

"No, that's not what I'm implying. Even if it was, how would I know? I was scared last night. Just as I am now but when I saw you yelling at me, almost certain that you wanted to leave this behind, I thought I wasn't safe. That's why I ran to my sister's house, because I didn't feel safe." She looked at me with tear stained cheeks and a quivering lip. I looked at her the same, watching her beautiful brown eyes looking for something else to say. "She then told me that if we did end everything like that, that you would go to film and never come back and you would find another girl that you would have the nerve to say that you love more than me." She tried her best to keep her tears in but failed as she covered her face with the blanket, sliding down on the wall. 

I slowly crawled toward her with my hands and knees, wanting so badly to hug her and tell her everything is alright. As I was inches away from her arm-hugged legs, she lifted her head and and cautiously tried to move back but was trapped as she was against the wall.

"How can you say something like that and expect me to just sit still and watch you cry." I slowly reached up to her to grab her hand but she moved them out of my reach.

"Just say what you have to say and don't touch me."

"How can you say that?" I cried, tears falling as fast as my heart beat. Her barriers began to fall as she opened her body toward me, as slowly as she could. I slowly went up to her and put a hand on the side of her face. She tried to pull away but I had both hands on her cheeks. “Please forgive me?”

I was inches from her lips, her breath fast on my lips. As I put my lips on hers, she quickly shoved me back with both of her hands. I put my hands up in surrender but she kept on pushing me back, just to give her enough room to stand.

"No, Tom. You can't just kiss me and everything will be better, alright?"

"Okay. I'm sorry." I said, putting my hands up and slowly getting up after her.

"Did you just think, 'Oh, I'm going to try this and see if she'll forgive me?'" Sadly, I shrugged.

We are both standing and facing each other, looking each other in the eye. She's exhausted, I could tell. The way she breathed with her shoulders dropping as soon as she exhaled, the way the dark circles under her eyes were more prominent now than ever, or the way that you could tell that in her mind, she was loving and hating me with all her might. We stood there for minutes, catching our breaths and trying to calm ourselves.

"Were you serious when you said that our relationship was ending?"

"Were you serious when you threw your ring at me?" I asked, knowing both answers to the question.

Her eyes started to water and she slowly shook her head. I shook mine as well, giving her the answer to her question. She let out a breath, closed her eyes, and tilted her head down. "I'm so sorry, Tom."

“No, it was my fault. I didn’t mean to get in your head that I wanted to end our relationship, at all. When you walked out of that door I knew I made a big mistake.”

“Why are you sorry? I made that fight worse. I'm the one that threw your jacket and your ring.” Her face fell. "Oh God, the ring." She put her face in her hands. "Tom, I'm so sorry. That was the worst thing that I could have possibly done." She sat on the couch closest to her and dug her hands in her hair, pulling at it. "Why did I do that?"

Watching her, mentally blaming herself, I couldn't help but say aloud, "I need to touch you." She looked up at me, seeing my desperate and helpless eyes tear up. She watched me for a few seconds, then stood and slowly walked towards me. Even I was somewhat shocked. After all the lashing out and the restriction of being able to hold her, I was a little surprised that she had finally given in. 

She opened her blanket, exposing herself once more, and wrapped it around my waist as she hugs me. I put my hands on her waist and the back of her head. Feeling this, I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. All I wanted to do right now was twirl her around and kiss her rosy-cheeked face until she laughed. Feeling this urge, I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed, trying to get her as close to me as possible; it wasn't enough, and she could feel this urge. 

She looked up at me, backing away only slightly. "I'm sorry," I said, feeling like I owe an explanation to my sudden urge. I sat down, now frustrated because she wouldn't give me what I wanted.

She was confused for a moment, then she walked toward me, dropping the blanket, exposing her chest to me. My breath quickened. I had already seen her exposed earlier but it didn't feel the same as she wasn't as under the influence. She climbed on my lap, took my shirt off over my head, and then hugged me. She swung her arms around my neck and pressed her stomach to mine, releasing a sigh when our skin touched. As I touched her skin, I felt like I could breath normally for once.

I lightly traced my fingers across her naked back then gripped at her sides in order to get every piece of her in my hands. "I love you so much." I said, almost as if I were under her spell. "I've loved you from the first time I saw you." She started to smile and she pulled back, looking into my eyes. I smiled, "That's what I wanted to see all day, that smile of yours." She bit her lip when I smiled. 

She sighed, exhausted. "Are we okay?" She asked, squinting her eyes, not sure of the answer.

"I don't know. I hope so because I'm tired."

She laughed a little and nodded in agreement. "I hate fighting with you and yet we do it so often."

"I hate it too. But, maybe our way of communication is through fighting, and we get the most out of them. I feel I wouldn't have known you better than with our fights." She considered it for a moment, then slowly started to smile. 

"I can't believe we did this on and off for four years and we ended up getting engaged. Who would've thought?" She said relaxing in my arms.

"Speaking of." I said taking her engagement ring out of my pocket and held it up to her. "Ms. Hannah, the love of my life, will you do me the tremendous honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

She squinted her eyes and thought for a moment. "Hm, let me think about it..."

"Don't think too long and hard, you've already made your decision." I put it back on her finger, where it belongs. "No take backs."

"Aw man, that's too bad." She looked up at me and couldn't help but laugh, as I did as well. She put her head to my chest, to which I put a finger under her chin and brought her face up to mine. 

She looked longingly into my eyes. "May I?" 

She smiled, "Yes, you ma-" She was sadly cut off by my lips smashing into hers in a passionate kiss. She slowly reacted while she pressed herself into me, our body heat making us both sweat as the kiss gets deeper, faster, and more sinful. 

I wouldn't want to be marrying anyone else.

 


End file.
